The One (Was Previously The Break Up)
by HiddenWriter-WantedReader
Summary: "So I just let her go? The reason for every breath I take?" He sighed and looked at his best friend, her auburn eyes glowing in the soft light. He had never thought he could care about anyone like he had once cared about Bella. Then he had seen Renesmee.. "No, Jacob. You need to be in her life, just be her friend. Eventually she will come around," Bella gave him a weak smile...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! This is my first Twilight fan fic, and I definately want it to be great! Please read, and review! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Nessie, wait a minute." Jacob reached out and tried to grab her hand as she fled into the small cottage where her parents lived. Jacob sighed and tried to follow her in, when she turned around and placed her hands on his muscular chest.

"Jacob, I just need some time. Some time to think." Renesmee ran a hand through her brown hair, bringing out the red tones that she had gotten from her father. As she had matured, her hair had turned darker, making her look more like her mother.

"Darling, what is there to think about? We are perfect for each other." The young Native American growled softly in his throat, letting the wolf in him win over. It was that side of him that tied him to her, after all.

Renesmee shook her head, letting tears brim her chocolate eyes. Her mothers, and grandfathers same eyes, and the same ones Jacob had known and trusted his whole life. How those color eyes could look at him with distaste and misery hurt him deeply.

Jacob knew that she was hurting, and loving in loving her, he could not let that happened. Having imprinted on her, he was bound to love her and take care of her. He was supposed to be whatever she needed, and if she didn't need a boyfriend right now, then he would back off.

"Okay, well, I am always here for you. Okay, Renesmee?" He gave her hand a final squeeze and then let go. He ran for the woods, and right before he hit the tree line, he phased into a large russet colored wolf, that let out a howl as if he had been injured.

When the half immortal child turned around, she saw both of her parents standing at the door. Her father, Edward had a concerned look on his face, while her mother looked confused.

"Bella, let's go to the big house." Edward could tell that his daughter needed some time to herself. He could more than tell, he could read her mind. In fact he could read everyone's mind, except for his wife's. She had a shield force around her, and that blocked him out.

"No, Dad. I'm alright." She walked into the house, while her mom followed her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bella walked over to her daughter and hugged her tightly. She could sense that her daughter was restless about something.

"I broke up with Jacob." She picked up an orange, and started to peel back the skin. She kept her eyes on the orange, not able to let her chocolate eyes reach her mother's amber ones.

"You broke up with Jake? Why?" Bella had been through so much with Jacob, and while at first she didn't like that he had imprinted on her, after she was fully grown, she knew that no better man could be with her daughter.

"Oh, Mom, you know it's just something I can only deal with on my own." She shrugged and frowned, once again keeping her eyes on the orange.

"Renesmee, it is perfectly fine if you want to try dating someone else," her father jumped in. He was very careful to word it so that he was telling Bella what was on their daughter's mind, without just calling her out.

Bella looked carefully from Edward to her young daughter, who was really only nine in human years, but had been a full grown adult at the age of seven. That was the way of a half immortal. She thought back to when she was born, and how quickly she had grown. Bella had thought she would lose her daughter, but in the end it proved she could live for hundreds of years.

"You want to date someone else?" Bella walked over to her daughter. "Who?"

Renesmee blinked, and then raised her hand up and touched her mother's face, sending a swirl of colors into Bella's mind, until a young man of twenty was reflected there. He was lean, and around five foot seven inches tall. He had blonde hair with blue eyes, and had light creamy skin. Then the memory showed that she had met him at the gas station and they had joked around. He was very nice to her, and even pumped her gas.

"His name is Robert." The small half human whispered. She couldn't bear to look at her mother and see what she was thinking.

"I still don't understand, why not Jacob? He has always taken care of you."

She looked back at Edward, expecting a better answer than any her daughter would be willing to share. She moved over to her husband, and frowned at his conflicted expression.

Finally, the young brunette spoke up, "Mother that is the problem. I have never been alone. Everything is always handed to me or pre laid out in the story of my life. Jacob was a readymade baby sitter, best friend, teacher, protector, and even a boyfriend. I have never gotten the chance to make my own decisions about anything."

Bella bit her lip, slightly remembering her fuzzy human memories of fighting for Edward, and to stay in Forks, and she could understand where her daughter was coming from. At the same time she remembered how reckless she had been, and how much trouble she had caused, because of it.

"We will talk later, okay?" Bella nodded to her daughter, who shrugged her shoulders in agreement. Then Bella turned to Edward, searching his face for an answer to an unasked question.

"By the river." Was all Edward had to say, knowing she wanted to know where Jacob was.

Bella ran out of the house to go find her best friend, and see how he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two :) Super excited for feed back!**_

_**Okay, so this was previously titled The Break Up, but I heard a song called "The One" by Gary Allen, and it made me think of this story and how it could play out. Sooo Name Change! ;]**_

* * *

_**Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true**_  
_**All I want to do is give the best of me to you**_  
_**And stand beside you**_

* * *

Jacob was sulking by the river when Bella arrived next to him. He had remained in wolf form and was laid down with his head resting on his paws. He whimpered softly when she placed her cold hand on his warm fur.

Bella let out a sigh and shook her head softly. "I'm sorry, Jake." She whispered to him, petting him in between his ears. "I don't know what has gotten into her."

The large russet dog stood up and looked at his best friend, willing her to wait for him. He then walked over to the tree line and phased back into human form, grabbing a pair of shorts and pulling them on. He walked over to the awaiting vampire, not even wrinkling his nose at her scent.

"I don't understand what it was that I did wrong, Bells." Jake had a lost look on his face. She was reminded of before Renesmee, when he thought he was in love with her. He had always hurt because she chose Edward every time. Once Renesmee was here, and he had imprinted on her daughter, his whole attitude had changed. He wasn't hurting anymore because Nes was his world and he would do anything to make her happy.

Bella looked at down at the ground and sighed softly. She opened her cool arms and gave him a gentle hug. "Jake, it was nothing you did. She just needs time to figure things out. I am sure she will come around."

"What does she need to figure out?" Jacob's dark eyes opened wide as he immediately thought the worst. When Bella bit her stone like lip, he felt hot tears stinging, as he blinked trying to keep them from falling. "Is there someone else?"

"No!" Bella exclaimed, before taking a small breathe, "At least not right now, no..."

Jacob picked up a huge rock and threw it into the river, splashing water and some small fish up on the shore. He felt his entire body shaking in anger.

"What can I do? She is everything to me. I can take care of her like no one can. Why doesn't she see that?" His voice cracked, and he looked as if he had been told a family member had died. "I can't lose her, Bella."

"So be there for her, she will come around, Jacob. But it will only be bad for everyone if she feels she is obligated to be with you." Bella frowned at her hurtful words. No one had told Renesmee about her being the object of a werewolf's imprint.

Jacob raked his fingers through his hair, trying to relax his muscles and gain control of himself. It had been his decision not to tell Renesmee that he had imprinted on her. He wanted her to want to be with him.

"So I just let her go? The reason for every breath I take?" He sighed and kicked at the ground. He looked at his best friend, her auburn eyes glowing in the soft light. He had never thought he could care about anyone like he had once cared about Bella. Then he had seen Renesmee, and his entire world had been flipped upside down. To him though it had been completely worth it, she was way more special than anyone he had ever known.

"No, Jacob. You need to be in her life, just be her friend. Eventually she will come around." Bella gave him a weak smile that did not do a lot to boost his confidence.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Perhaps if she does, I will tell her she is my imprint." He shrugged his shoulders, "Once Nessie decides that she wants to be with me on her own."

Bella nodded her head in agreement, "I think that would be a good idea. Really I am not ready to explain about humans and how they will die, and she won't for a long time. That's why you are perfect together. Both long lived and can take care of each other."

Jacob rolled his eyes at her, "I can take care of her, and myself." He shifted from one foot to the other as he gave her a sly grin.

Bella gained some confidence that he was feeling better, "Okay, Mr. Hot-Head. You don't need anyone to take care of you and make sure you don't spaz out." She let out a soft giggle, giving his arm a gentle punch. He tried to act tough, but he rubbed his shoulder when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Do you really think that she will change her mind?" Jacob looked at the young vampire mother with hope and despair. He sat down on the bank of the river, picking up a smaller stone and tossing this one in the rushing water.

Bella sighed, "I think that she will, you have been too big a part of her life for her to let you disappear from her day to day existence." She gave a motion as I stretching, so as not to be too still. Jacob was easily freaked out to see Bella not breathing or blinking.

Jacob nodded sullenly, "I couldn't disappear if I wanted too. This isn't how it supposed to work. I'm supposed to be everything she wants and needs." He sighed, knowing his other wolf pack members were worried about him.

"I need to go check on Seth and the pack. I haven't been to La Push in a few days." Jacob stood and gave Bella a rough hug, "thank you for checking on me. You really are my best friend, Bells."

Bella smiled a gentle smile, "You mean so much to me, and to our family, Jake. Please come over soon..." She was worried about letting him go too far away from them. He has a tendency to run away from his problems, and could easily be high into Canada by night fall.

The wolf boy nodded, "Sure, Bells." He gave a boyish grin before walking to the tree line, and phasing back into his large wolf form.


End file.
